


Spotted

by Cala



Series: Gossip Girl AU [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation Kill does Gossip Girl. Yes, you've read this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, make no mistake about it. :) Betad, by the wonderful noelia_g.

_Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_After a rather steamy summer, thanks to our Hamptons' Hottest Hook-ups Campaign, it's time to return home. To your regular school days, regular parties and regular friends._

_But I hear not everybody wants to settle for what they had before the summer._

_Sources tell me our favorite Nordic god might've found himself a new best friend. And while Ray-Ray was flying around the world, trying to impress his Brooklyn Prince, Iceman has been seen befriending this handsome stranger at a local teashop [photo]._

_Is this a new trend, Upper East Siders? Should I turn my attention to the Upper West Side? Are the masses invading our exclusive little club?_

_It's a true mystery and I welcome all comments that could shed some light on this new fashion._

_In the meantime, I can promise to pay very close attention to the upcoming events. Our resident badboy Ray-Ray returns with his Prince on Friday and I'm dying to know how he'll react to being replaced at the gorgeous Iceman's side. Will his way of coping be to throw one of his outrageous parties? Will he drown his sorrows in alcohol and open insults of Iceman's manhood? Is this the end of the epic bromance we've observed over the past years?_

_We'll soon find out._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

\--

"Have you been keeping things from your favorite pal Ray-Ray?"

Brad rolled his eyes and didn't even look up from his morning paper.

"I thought you and Walt were supposed to be back on Friday."

"That was before I learned of this LT boy," Ray sat heavily on a chair opposite to Brad. "Did you feel abandoned? Now that I've turned my attention to the never ending quest of sexually corrupting Walt? You should've said, so! I'd have flown few of those Thai hookers in. Your mood would improve instantly. Pussy is a proven cure for most of today's world illnesses. And they usually cure all the dick needs too, seeing how they are mostly young boys. Best of both worlds, I hear. True, I didn't know you went that way, but I always say, it doesn't matter who does the sucking, as long as my glorious twenty million trust fund dick gets sucked properly."

Obviously Ray was smoking crack again, and since Hasser hated drugs, it probably meant the around-the-world trip didn't go so well. But when he looked up to insult Ray's dick, he noticed Walt, quietly pouring himself coffee. He nodded his greeting and Walt smiled in return.

Person wasn't on crack afterall...

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your new local teashop friend? I know you barely register people lining around just to suck you off, how do those lips feel, by the way, wrapped around your Iceman cock?"

"For someone who claims to have given up his previous hedonistic lifestyle with all this new one-man bullshit, you show a disturbing amount of interest in my dick."

"It is a huge dick," Walt said quietly, biting a bagel.

Brad smirked, while Ray choked on his coffee. "What? How do you know the size of Iceman's dick?" Ray looked betrayed when he glared at Brad. "Did you touch my Walt? I cannot believe this, I'm sure we had the conversation about playing with my toys at some point! You do not touch your brother's Walt! He is my Walt, I rescued him from the hell that is Brooklyn myself, you are not allowed to have him! Find your own! There are plenty of strays around, go adopt one of those!"

Brad rubbed his temple and put away the newspaper. He had to remind himself, this was his best friend and killing him would be inconvenient.

"While the reason why you're referring to your boyfriend as if he was a puppy is no doubt fascinating, let me ask again. I'll try to use small words so your crack-smoking motherfucking Nouveau riche brain can understand the question. What. the fuck. are you talking about?"

Ray reached for his phone and fiddled with it for a moment, clearly looking for something. When it seemed like he found it, he threw the phone at Brad. Brad ignored this little show of hostility and looked at the screen. Oh.

"Yes Ray," he said calmly pushing the phone back to his friend. "Lack of your presence in my life made me realize my deep seeded homosexual desires to force my enormous Jewish cock onto unsuspecting decendants of the working class. And since your precious Walt has been unavailable for me to assfuck, I have chosen a first available substitute in the person of this tree -hugging, liberal, latte-drinking scholarship recipient."

There was silence.

"I really go by Nate. Usually," came from behind him.

Brad didn't jump in his seat like everybody no doubt expected him to. The ridiculous nickname wasn't just for show, Brad had great control over which emotions he allowed other people to see. And he would rather slit his wrists than let Ray see that he was worried.

Which, he wasn't.

Over the past two months he had gotten to know Nate pretty well, and he liked to think Nate also knew him and was perfectly capable of seeing through the crude insults Brad often indulged in.

So when he turned around to look at Nate, he did so slowly, like he didn't care Nate heard what he said. He didn't. But the amused look and the tiny grin on Nate's face made him breathe a bit more freely.

And even though Nate was dressed in his regular, second-hand gear that screamed scholarship kid, Brad didn't mind. Because what Brad actually saw was Nate, the way he saw him yesterday. Skin damp from the shower, droplets of water traveling down his chest, with the towel barely covering the red handprints Brad left there the previous night. Brad really wanted to tear the clothes of his LT and make sure the marks were still visible.

Fucking great, he was turning into Person...

He forced his eyes up, back to Nate's face. Fucker was even more amused by Brad's obvious lapse in control. He would definitely pay for that.

Nate raised his eyebrow, challenging Brad to do something. Preferably wipe that smug grin of Nate's face.

"You two are so gay for each other it's pathetic. I have no idea why the online whore would ever think that LT is even a threat to our epic friendship. Everybody could tell you want him for the cocksucking lips while you love me because of my charming personality."

Brad smiled at Nate, and Nate smiled back.

"Ignore him. I'll bankrupt one of his clubs after dinner to teach him some manners. Want to join me for breakfast?"

"Only if there's coffee. For some reason before I could get a cup,I was surrounded by teenage girls demanding I sign their notebooks."

"Gossip Girl sent a blast, introducing you to the Upper East Side..." Walt spoke up, somewhat apologetically.

Nate shrugged. "It'll blow over soon. I'm assured of this."


End file.
